


Down in the Forest

by AureliaCee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha Josh Dun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tyler, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sooooo gay, This is terrible, honestly what am I doing, my obsession i mean, oh that reminds me, this is just an excuse to write rimming, this isn't healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaCee/pseuds/AureliaCee
Summary: Tyjo and Jishwa go for a hike, Tyjo goes into his first heat, smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really is terrible, I mean I wrote it in class mostly and I have no beta. Comments are the best! (Just don't rough me up too badly!)

It was sunny out; the summer breeze ruffled the leaves of the oak trees. Tyler headed into the forest, his best friend at his side.

“Dude, shut up!” Tyler said to Josh.

“I’m just saying, if aliens showed up right now, they would totally take you first!” Josh laughed.

“But why me, though?”

“‘Cause you’re adorable! They wouldn’t be able to resist!”

Tyler knew that Josh was just kidding around. It was best that he didn’t read into it too much, or else he’d just get his hopes up. Josh was the epitome of Alpha: tall, well-muscled, with a commanding personality. He could do so much better than Tyler, who was still unpresented, despite being 18. Josh had presented at 13. Tyler wished that Josh would notice him as more than a friend, but at the same time, he knew he would just ruin any relationship that might develop.

“Dude, you good?” Josh asked.

“What?” Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts.

“You were totally spacing out, I thought I’d lost you,” Josh elbowed him lightly in the side and a shock of heat ran though his body. Tyler shuddered at the feeling.

“You sure you’re okay, man?” Josh looked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” If this was what Tyler thought it was, he was so far from fine.

The boys continued up the trail, deeper into the forest, laughing together, reminding Tyler of the “adventures” they had when they were young and didn’t know the woods as well as they did now. He couldn’t help but notice how hot the day was. Even though they were walking in the shade, Tyler felt like he was burning up. His clothes felt too tight and his skin was hot to the touch. He knew exactly what was happening: he was going into heat and presenting as an omega, finally, after all the years of waiting.

They reached a downed tree that slanted across the trail until it came to rest on another tree. Josh’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Oh sweet, dude, I’m gonna climb it!” Josh looked determined.

“Do you know what your mother would do to me if you got hurt?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Josh said as he began to climb the tree. Tyler couldn’t help but admire his friend’s physique, seeing that his tank top and shorts did nothing to hide his bulging muscles. “Dude, do you smell that? It smells amazing!” Josh said while he swung down from the trunk, holding on to one of the smaller branches of the fallen tree. As he hung in the air for a moment, his shirt rode up, revealing abs and a delicious looking happy trail, which made a heat-stricken Tyler groan and sink to his knees. He could feel the slick running down his thighs.

Josh let go of the branch, landing gracefully on his feet and rushing towards Tyler, “Oh my god, are you okay?” Josh looked freaked out. He leaned forward to grab Tyler under the arms and help him to his feet, when he froze, sniffing Tyler.

“Dude! You’re in heat!” Josh pretty much jumped away from his friend, making Tyler feel very awkward and rejected.

“I know,” Tyler sniffed, “I’m presenting.”

“I’ll go get help, I’ll get your mom, I’ll—”

“Am I really that bad to be around?” Tyler knew he was whining, but he couldn’t help the neediness that the heat instilled in him.

“No, Ty, it’s really not that. I promise. I’ll just get help okay?”

Tyler began to feel an emptiness grow inside him the longer he looked at Josh. A new wave of heat swept through his body, causing him to double over.

“Ty!” Josh moved forward to catch him, ending up with an armful of Tyler. The new omega leaned into Josh’s arms whining at the contact. “Tyler, I really need to leave.”

“Why? Why do you have to leave me? I need you, Josh!”

“If I stick around, something bad is gonna happen, I’m gonna lose control and hurt you.”

“Why would you hurt me? We’re friends.”

“It wouldn’t be on purpose, Ty,” Josh untangled himself from Tyler’s grasp and began to back away, “It’s just...I mean...you don’t know what I want to do to you right now. You’d hate me forever, and I couldn’t live with that.”

“Josh, I could never hate you.”

“Tyler, I really can’t be near you right now.”

“Josh, please,” Tyler begged.

“I can’t—”

“Alpha, please!”

Josh froze.

“You like that? You like when I call you Alpha.”

“Ty, c’mon, this won’t end well,”

“Please Alpha? I need you, Alpha.” Tyler managed to move closer to Josh, who was trying so

hard to control himself that he was shaking. “I need your knot, Alpha, can you give it to me?”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Just because I’m in heat doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then what did you mean?” Tyler asked.

“I mean, I’m in love with you!” Josh snapped, “And you have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you right now! Just being able to smell how wet you are is driving me crazy, and all I want to do is sink into your—”

Tyler cut Josh off with a kiss. It was neither delicate nor careful; it was full of heat and passion and both boys couldn’t believe how lucky they were. “I want you to, Alpha. God, I want you to do that so badly,” Tyler whined, arms latching around Josh’s neck.

“Okay, baby, okay, I’ve got you,” Josh said as he lay the Omega down onto a bed of grass. They started undressing each other as quickly as they could, “Why do you wear so many layers, baby?” Josh asked in frustration. Clothes were thrown in every direction until, finally, there was nothing separating the Alpha from the Omega. Tyler couldn’t believe that his best friend was kneeling over him, stark naked, with every intention of fucking him. Glancing down, he marveled at how gigantic the Alpha’s cock was, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it would actually fit. He was so enthralled with the idea of such a large knot filling him up, he didn’t notice Josh move down his body until he felt something warm and wet stroke his entrance.

“You taste so good, Omega,” Josh said as he licked the slick from his lips. Tyler had no time to respond before Josh went back down licking as much slick as he could from his friend’s tight hole. He writhed and moaned, trying to force himself back against the Alpha’s face, hips thrusting in the air. Josh took the initiative and thrust his tongue deep into Tyler’s channel, drawing out the slick with the firm muscle. He took the delicious sounds coming from Tyler’s mouth as proof that he was doing his job well, and continued moving his tongue in and out while slick squirted from around it. Pressing his lips to the quivering pucker, Josh sucked as hard as he could, causing the Omega to cry out as he came unexpectedly, thick ropes of cum striping his stomach as he spasmed against Josh's face. The Alpha's hand moved to stroke Tyler's cock, which was becoming hard once again.

“More,” Tyler gasped, “More, Alpha. I need your knot!”

“What’s the magic word, Ty?” Josh smirked.

“Please! Please Alpha, please fuck me!” Tyler screamed for all the world to hear.

Josh stroked Tyler’s hair with one hand while he ran the fingers of his other hand through the slick that had leaked from the gasping Omega, “I’m gonna stretch you first, okay baby? Gotta make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“No, Josh! I need it now! I don’t care if it hurts!” cried Tyler.

“Well, I do, so I’m gonna stretch you,” Josh said firmly as he moved his slick fingers to the Omega’s hole, pushing one in and thrusting it in and out. “Look at your greedy little hole, it wants my finger so bad,” the Alpha said as a grin spread across his face. He added another finger and began to scissor the two, seeing how wide he could stretch Tyler. The Omega was crying out Josh’s name, begging him for his knot while his body pushed out more and more slick, which covered Josh’s hand and formed a puddle beneath them. As a third finger was added, Tyler’s cries became even louder, causing Josh to ask,

“Do you really want the whole forest to know how much you want me? Everyone on the trails, all of the animals, hell, even the plants know how badly you want to get fucked.”

“So stop talking and do it, Josh, I’m fine! Can you just— Ah! Alpha, yes!” he exclaimed as Josh found his prostate and rubbed the gland with all three fingers. Reluctantly, the Alpha drew back his hand and began to spread Tyler’s slick onto his cock. Tyler felt the blunt head rub momentarily against his entrance before pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. Tyler, however, had other ideas, and with a thrust of his hips, Josh sunk all the way into the tight, wet heat.

“Ah! J-Josh! You’re s-so big!” Tyler shrieked as Josh focused on keeping himself from coming too soon.

"Tyler," Josh moaned, "You've gotta slow down, or it's gonna hurt."

"Alpha, alpha, alpha," Tyler chanted, rocking his hips against Josh's, "C'mon Josh! Fuck me! I need it hard!"

"Okay, okay, Omega," Josh began thrusting harder, picking up speed until he was essentially slamming into Tyler's leaking entrance. The head pressed against his prostate on every thrust, rendering Tyler incoherent. Slick dropped onto the ground as the air was filled with dirty squelching sounds and breathy gasps. Josh knew he was getting close; he could feel a knot forming at the base of his cock, slipping in and out of his friend.

Tyler was clenching around Josh, broken moans falling from his lips as he panted, "Close, Josh, I'm so close, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me baby, I've got you. Come with me," Josh gasped. The Omega came, clamping down hard on Josh's cock, causing the Alpha to pop a knot and fill him with come. Once again, Tyler's stomach was striped with copious amounts of fluid as it swelled slightly from all of the come that Josh was pumping into him.

The Alpha pressed his face into the crook of Tyler's neck and bit down on the mating gland, breaking the skin before licking it clean.

As the boys came down from their high, they realized the gravity of what they had done.

"Shit, Ty, I didn't mean to mate you, I just—" Josh was cut off once again by Tyler's lips, bout this time, the kiss was slower and more deliberate.

"I love you, too, Josh."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue

The first person to notice that something about Tyler was different was his best friend, Jenna.

"Tyler Joseph, what the hell is that?" She asked, pointing at his neck, where the mating mark was still healing.

"Oh, um, I presented over the weekend," Tyler said quietly.

"Oh my god!" Jenna squealed, "Who's the lucky Alpha?"

Josh had chosen that time to come up behind Tyler and give the fresh mark a lick, "That would be me," he said, grinning.

"Hey Joshie," Tyler said, smiling as well.

"Wait," Jenna said, "You and Josh? Ha! Debby owes me forty bucks," she smiled at the boys before something caused her to gasp. "Wait, you guys used protection, right?"

"Ummm," Tyler and Josh said in unison.

"Shit," Josh said, glancing down at Tyler's stomach. He couldn't help but feel really happy at the thought

of Tyler being pregnant with his pups. Tyler smiled to himself and looked at Josh, "I should probably take a test, right?"

"Yeah, probably. We're gonna have to talk about this, y'know," Josh said.

"I know," Tyler replied, snuggling into Josh's side, "But cuddle me first."


End file.
